1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of pyruvate to inhibit generation of free-radicals in a mammal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pyruvate has been described for use in retarding fatty deposits in livers (U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,0571); for diabetes treatment (U.S. Pat No. 4,874,790); for retarding weight main (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,812,479, 4,548,937, 4,351,835); to increase body protein concentration in a mammal (U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,576); for treating cardiac patients to increase the cardiac output without accompanying increase in cardiac oxygen demand (U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,641); for extending athletic endurance (U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,835); for retarding cholesterol increase (U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,162); and for inhibiting growth in spread of malignancy and retarding DNA breaks (Application Ser. No. 08/194.857. filed Feb. 14, 1994).
Pyruvate has been reported as a free radical scavenger, De Boer, L. W. V. et al, Am. J. Physiol 265 (Heart Circ. Physiol 341): H1571-H11576, 1993.